A Spider's Web: Spektra Chronicles
by PandaCooki
Summary: Tsukumo only wanted to see her big brother again. That was all she really cared about. She had to assure him that she wasn't dead. She wanted him to see her more stronger than ever. But who knew that even ghosts had a long journey in order to see the ones they loved. Spektra encounters one of the most painful things that a girl could ever encounter : Love and Heartbreak.(Story one)
1. Chapter 1

While walking across the eerie beach of the wastelands, Spektra remained silent. He eyes were keen and her hearing sharper. This was the first time she had been to Outworld. Raiden had told her of her brother. of "Sub-Zero". The murderer of her family and clan. Had her brother thought her dead? She had been searching for him for the longest of time, ever since she had learned of her family's death. It had felt like she,too had been stabbed with the tainted blade of the Lin Kuei. She couldn't understand how she was able to leave them, move to America and reside there,when her parents and brother,her nephew and sister-in-law; were all dead and gone.  
She needed to avenge him. Entering this tournament was all that she needed.  
Poor Tsukumo, she had been searching endlessly for him. Her Nii-sama. The only blood that was left within this world. Of you can say that she was still in this world. She had been wandering around,and no other technology would work here: Only the skills and rage,she had inherited from her brother was enough to keep her on her feet. And Alive.  
While crossing slowly,she paused in mid-step. Her eyes locked on the darkness ahead of her and - something was moving. Someone was coming. She had heard the murmurs of voices growing closer. One of the voices smoother than the other, as if the way the person's words could convince you to do anything - the voice of deception. The other voice was rasp and vile. Filled with hatred,and familiarity. Spektra felt her heart burning inside of her. Everthing around her had slowed down within her mind,as she had seen a white-skinned man with marks and row of spikes set down his shoulder. Quan- Chi, she had guessed. Spetra had grabbed hold of the hilt of her Katana and waited, seeing the man escape from the shadows and met his dark,evil eyes.  
"I see what the speak of Spiders are true, It takes more than the harsh sweep of winter wind to kill them." He remarked, his black thin lips quivered into a smirk. Spektra's anger was being vicious, her rage sounding like whispers to her body.  
_Hanzo is with him - he knows where he is. Kill him!_  
"Where is my brother?!" She asked, her voice cracking. Quan - Chi smirked as he stepped closer. He looked as if he wasn't going to answer her. Which angered her more. Spektra's hands were balled into the tightest fist. her eyes glistening as the sorcerer grew closer towards her. her fist growing tighter and tighter as he brushed her hair back from her face.  
"Such beauty, such strength." He touched her chin and turned her face, the look of admiration settling in him. He stared into the amber brown eyes of the girl and his smirk grew even wider. " You remind me so much of him. To think _he_ had assumed you were dead. He mourned over his wife and child, but you. His love for you was truly deep. His baby sister."  
Pure rage had taken over her, so bad to the point that her tightened fists as now- now on fire. She couldn't help but feel her eyes stinging with tears, because her brother _had_ thought she was dead with her nephew. Regret was on her shoulders,because she wasn't thee to save them.  
Spektra's fist made a hard crack against Quan-Chi's jaw. shattering his jaw all together, the blow burning entirely against the side of the sorcerer's face. The man had snickered at her, after he had spat a number of his teeth and oozes of oozes of blood.  
"Quite like your brother ,aren't we?" He drew into his stance.  
Spektra's response was clear, the chains on her arms clinked as she got into a smooth stance.  
"Enough! I will bring back my brother, even if it means killing you!"  
With that, the fight was on.

Scorpion remained in the Netherealm, waiting for orders from his master. He couldn't lie to himself and say he had thought about her. His sister, sweet and innocent. The same little girl who would hold her hand and watch him in an admirable grace. It was her love that made him the Scorpion he once was, the same one who would fight for honor and pride. All for the sake of his clan. For the sake of his little Tsukumo- chan. On that day, he had lost everything. What had hurt him the most after seeing the corpses of his family,the small infant body of his son,and his wife holding him,the head missing from woman's fagile body- was his sister's bright pink kimono and golden hair piece. The one thay held a small dragon and a flower; it was intended to fix her lengthy hairstyles.  
Hanzo had drew from the back of his sashed pants and pulled out the small piece.  
_Someday, I'll be as strong as you,Hanzo. _she had once declared so proudly, because she cared so deeply for her brother. her inspiration, that she trained hard every day, her emotions weren't hidden to where he couldn't see it, but she still worked on it at the time. "She would have been a strong ninja." he would say to himself; holding the comb tightly into his hands. Rage. Tainted wraith,he would do anything to have them all back, to have _her_ back in his arms,holding her. As if his mind was being read, the portal was opened. He could see Quan-chi fighting. His hands making punches and blockades. He would summon spells to manipulate the enemy, but from what Scorpion could see - it wasn't working.  
He watched on as he saw a flash of yellow run towards Quan - chi. Fire rising from the person's feet as they did a _Hell's rollercoaster_ followed by a lengthy combonation of fire powered kicks. His demon eyes widen at the woman on the screen: She was tall, curved,her hair black with yellow streaks. Her eyes were a soft ambered olor, which at the moment looked hardened by anger. He watched as the woman positioned herself in a crouch, resembling a - a spider.  
"By the - that's - " He didn't know what to think, or how to feel. He felt bewildred and relieved. Bewildered that his sister was in the tournament. Relieved that his sister was alive.  
Now the Shirai - Ryu was not totally wiped away.  
There was still hope. 

Quan-chi laid on the shimnering sands of the Wasteland beach, he was seriously injured. Stunned to be exact, His eyes were closed shut and his body was now relaxed. His chest was rising and falling rather quickly at first,but now it was calm. Spetkra had suffered some wounds, the side of her outfit was ripped,showing the opened wound from the skull that bit at her. Her mask was shredded and her sleeves torn. Her pant legs torn up her outer thigh. Her head was beginning to feel like led,and her chest was aching badly. This certainlnot her firstencounter since her arrival. She had also encountered a creature known as Noob Saibot. One who was now one with the Shadows. abyss was his domain. And she had barely survived that fight, now she fought her brother's master. She still had so much to do.  
"Where is he? I demand you bring her before me." She ordered, just as Quan - chi had sat up. He felt his bones pop back into place. She held her blade and aimed for his throat, she questioned what stayed her hand. why not kill him just yet? What made him so important to her? She just wanted to see her brother again.  
She opened her mouth to say something until -  
"You there! By order of the Emperor, I must see to it that you must leave." A woman's voice spoke out from behind. Spektra looked back at her, she wore blue, her face covered - like hers. Her eyes brown and her skin glowed with the color of her clothing.  
She was beautiful, but she was far too bossy.  
" I do not care what your Emperor orders." She calmly remarked.  
The woman's glare felt more harsh and cunning. she drew her hand and smacked other woman's face, but Tsukumo had dodged it. Grasping the other woman's hand and brung her side arm across the woman's head knocking her against her temple, letting the woman fall to the ground. She had quickly gotten back onto her feet,inraged, she had leapt up for a kick and was block with the other woman's right arm. Locking her hand around the woman's ankle and swing her against the  
dead soldiers's corpse .The blue woman had sprung back up, finally bring out her - fans?  
She had never seen such a thing. Back in her village, Fans were used by young women such as her to masqurade within her beauty, not to kill an opponent. Though she noticed the steel sharp tip at the end of her fans. Spektra was still impressed.  
"I am Kitana, Princess of Outworld, and I will not tolerae such ignorance." The woman snapped.  
Spektra rolled her eyes, she hated how the woman was making a big deal out of this. She had not other option. She had to fought the princess.  
"And I am Spektra, Specter and Princess of the Shirai-Ryu, and I deal harshly with people who stand in my way!"  
The Princesses fought on, Spektra blocking the upcoming fans with her arm. Wincing at the thin slices that tore at her forearm. She quickly tossed her spear at the woman and landed into her rib cage, dragging her closer towards her. Kitana had block Spektra's punch and kneed her stomach, causing the her to startle,but Tsukumo had learned to recover quickly,and she did just that. Grabbing Kitana's leg and with a quick heavy force of palm to knee cap. Spektra had broken Kitana's leg. A few short paces back, the yellow princess stretches out her long legs and kicks her so hard, the cracks of the woman's skull grew into pieces. The Princess had fallen to the ground,and Spektra was above her. Watching her squirm and groan, her body twitching as she tried to move. It reminded Spektra of a butterfly trapped along the sticky webs of a spider, struggling to break free and flee away. Run to safety.  
But Spektra was fast, she stalked and hunted her prey. Closing in on her feast, as she brung her foot down on Kitana's chest. Over and over,and over. Stomping on her until,she saw the woman's bodygo limp. Her low heel making a massive hole into the heart of the Princess.  
"Quite the delicious feast," She says crouching low to unmask her opponent, her lips plush and beautiful. Her hands were apart from her body. Spektra grinned and lowered her own mask. she wante to send a message to the Emperor : _DO NOT get in my way. _  
She took a small finger of Kitana's blood and smeared it across her plush soft lips. And she had left a kiss on Kitana's right cheek.  
Shortly After, The Spectre of the Shirai- Ryu was gone. 

He watched her.  
He remember the girl whom he had loved.  
The stars seemed to falter when he was near her, his heart would beat endlessly. Her touch was just a beautiful. Soft and Innocent, like she was from heaven. Maybe she was. He wasn't sure about her soul was still pure, that,he knew; but it was _crying_. Greiving from the pain that she endured. He remembered that day: He was holding her hand as he ran towards the horses, helping her on the black beast's body.  
"Kuai Liang..what is..." She began as she was pulled to the man's chest. His lips harshly pressed against hers. The taste of her lips . It was like citrus and warm vanilla,and Tsukumo. The kisses were soft and quick,but it began to simmer. her hands clawing at his blue attire, their body's molding and fitting together perfectly. His blue eyes locked onto hers as he let go. Tsukumo could see the look in his eyes. That look he given when he has something he has to do,but couldn't face her until afterwards. The look of protection.  
"I'll find you..I promise." He whispered. She quickly dug into her obi and fished out a yellow silk pouch. A lotus threaded in the centre in a purple threading. her hands locked into his and she have given a bow. He knew what this meant to her.  
_I love you, I will wait for you. please remember me._  
He nodded and reared the horse, the beast drew up on it's back legs,Tsukumo had grabbed onto the straps and looked at Kuai Liang. One last time.  
"...Tundra.." He looked over at his friend Smoke, he had spaced out while the grey ninja had spoken...again. The two laid by a fire next in the Living Forest, Tundra was on his back, while across the fire on his side was Smoke.  
"Right.." The icy blue ninja had responded. Smoke sighed, he had knew his friend was not paying attention. He was staring into the fire as if something would come to view. Or Someone.  
"So you agree that I should make a move for Tsukumo?" He remarked, Tundra glared the coldest of coldest glares at his friend. Quickly hiding her pouch into his clothing. He knew his friend meant well, to make him feel better. But it didn't work. He was trying not to think of her, because of the mission. Not to mention the promise he never fufilled. He had still remembered her,still love her like she was the only light in his dark heart. The only fire that could melt the ice in his cold heart. That was the power of love,wasn't it? To change the way one felt. To give what was needed. What you were missing,the other had in their possession. But he wondered, what was Tsukumo missing,that he himself had to give? For she was perfect, she never had lost something that could change her. Until now.  
"You never answered me." Smoke sat up in a lotus position. His hands in his lap and his curious smokey colored eyes locked onto his fried's icy blue ones.  
"You would not last. She could burn you where you stand." He simply said, meeting his eyes for the first time without a hint of harshness.  
"Where there's smoke, there's fire." Smoke wiggled his finger and grinned, his tone was smooth and sincere. Soft like he was actually talking to Tsukumo instead. Little did he know,that he was a few short moments away from a iceball to that ashy grey head of his.  
"You can't actually go after her, she's... - "  
"Look, you can't blame yourself for everthing."  
"But I made a promise. A promise I've failed to keep."  
Tundra looked down at the fire. His blue eyes soften with saddness. Smoke sighed and watched his friend's expression.  
"If things didn't happen like this. The way they are now, what would happen between you two? Would you have expressed things to her brother,who would have killed you on the spot. Kind of like how things are now,only except he's done his job."  
And Smoke was right, Scorpion was the one who had killed Tundra's elder brother Bi Han, the Original Sub- Zero. Tundra only wears his title as honor for his fallen brother. The night had grown colder, and the wind had blew it's gentle lips upon the fire to show the ninjas that it was time for them to rest. Their work was just beginning. 

Tsukumo was standing nearby, her eyes locked on the man in blue. Memories running towards her as if it were glad to see her thinking of him. She couldn't face him, not without the pain she had went through ; and the heartache of his broken promise. She couldn't take it. Her eyes were cold as she noticed what was in his hands. The pouch she had gave him,before she left the village. She has so many questions to ask him, she wanted so many answers. Why did he save her and not her family? What made his brother kill her clan? Was it his grandmaster's orders to send him? Why did he not kill her? Did he truly love her to the point that he sought her safety before anything else? Why had he not looked for her?  
her mind paused at that question, she took in a deep breath and felt it rigid in her system. She had loved him dearly, told her brother of her heart's joy for him. He was cautious at first. (Every older brother would be,when they hear their little sister is in love with someone - especially one from a different clan) but he would have accepted it.  
"You must not allow you love for him to distract you while you are on your missions. He will think the same for you too." He would say. She had learned to hide her emotions,but all of it changed when she had seen him,laying on the forest floor. His glowing,livid blue eyes looking up at the stars. turning from his hip,to his back, then towards his other side.  
_Could he not sleep?_ She would think to herself. Her arms over her chest,and her head prompt against the trunk of the living tree. Whom, was not hungry,due to the agonizing pain it recieved from the woman standing on it's arms. Just as she batted her eye lashes, She saw him rising from off his back. His eyes were looking upward, then around,and finally - they had locked with hers.  
_Tundra..._

Her mind had remembered the first time they had eyes soft and his body nervous. _He _was nervous. His lengthy black hair that stopped at the base of his neck, his high cheek bones and his calm expressions. He looked so - sad, Tsukumo thought, that he had lost something he could never find. But he was serious, he held back his emotions and not once did he open up to her. That's what made her fall for him; he was strong,and stealthy, and _silent_.  
"If you didn't want to be bothered with me than just say so!" She snapped,her eyes glistening as he stared into them. He could see pain,and saddness. He had hurt her - emotionally. "I won't be here if you don't want me too."  
Tundra had said no words, his eyes spoke for him. Now, he had just stared at her. His expression told her : _I just don't want you to be in trouble for seeing me. _  
Their clans held some respect for another. One would say that the were friendly rivals to each other.Aquaintencies was the specific word for their relationship. The only reason that was possible, _they_ were possible, was because of their brothers. Kuai Liang was the younger brother of Bi Han, The _Original_ Sub - Zero ; And Tsukumo was the younger sister of the Legendary accepted each other,but both also rivaled each other.  
Tsukumo's eyes were watering up,and she turned away from him. Sliding the door open and taking her leave. Kuai Liang was on her heels,reaching for her hand and yanking her towards him. His hands were on her waist, his you,lean body wrapped around hers - perfectly. Protecting her from the Springs chilling nights. Height was not an issue, she was only a short amount of inches shorter than he, and he didn't have to bend too far low to hold her. Her fragile hands were on his chest, one directly over his heart. Minutes later, the wind blew her hair into her face, and there. He had kissed her.  
Tsukumo could recall it like it was just moments ago, his lips were soft and the kiss was hard,but then he had loosened up. Her hands were laced into his hair and that brought his closer to her, Tsukumo when back a step,and her back was on a tree. Her lips never leaving his. The passion was burning between them,flaring up as each had kissed each other's mouth. Kuai Liang stood back and cleared his throat. Tsukumo fixed herself and bowed politely, their faces flushed from what they were doing.  
" I apologize." She said while dipped over. " I must head home."  
Before Kuai Liang could speak,Tsukumo had fled. His heart was still racing. Never had he felt so complete. 

Sub-Zero's eyes were forcing The person in hiding to look at him. He hgad turned to see if Tomas had heard anything also but...  
"Tsukumo, shhh...Tunda could hear us."  
Shaking his head,Tundra stood on his feet and wandered farther into the woods.  
looking around carefully.  
The living forest was not the place you'd want to be in during night fall. Midnight was the hourwhen Nightmares came alive. Tundra had wandered farther than he should have,but he didn't care much. He thought he had seen a flash of yellow hopping from one place to another. So he chaced after it, hoping to get a glimpse of who it was. He doubt it would be Scorpion. If the man wanted him dead,he would have done it when he was awake. This one just stalked and waited,watching him,because the person knew him. Yet he didn't know the person.  
Sub- Zero grew tired of this game,and waited for the Yellow flash to hit the ground. He,then molded a replica of himself out of ice and waited within the bushes. An Ice ball readied in his hands.  
He hoped it would not be Cyrax, though this person was faster than the Lin Kuei member. The Mystery person had let her foot to thr ground,Sub-Zero threw the Ice ball at a low angle, hoping to freeze the person's feet.  
His eyes were wide. He sworn he had seen her. He had watched her fight Kitana,and Noob Saibot. He didn't want to believe that she ws truly alive. He walked closer to her,staring at her half frozen body. she was beautiful, like mermaid sitting on ice. Her black and yellow streaked hair,down towards her hips and her eyes were locked onto him. Her mouth twitching into a snarl when she saw him reach his hand towards her face. If he were to touch her, would she fade away like the ghost he thought her out to be?  
He brushed his hand against her length hair, and over her covered mouth. His fingers could feel her lips under the clothed piece, and he had pulled it down. Exposing her delicate face fore his eyes to see.  
"Tsukumo..." He couldn't grasp it. Tsukumo smirked at Sub-Zero, she tilted her head and gave a grin.  
"What's wrong, Kuai Liang? Do you not believe in ghosts?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tundra's eyes were as bright as the thinniest sheet of ice. his glare was a mixture of things; half-relieved, half-surprised,and half - if not more so- upset. He looked onto the girl befrore him, seeing that she wasn't the same innocent face he remembered. Innocent? yes, but her actions were not just. She looked more like her brother now than he had seen before she left the country . The girl before him - he still loved her either way.  
But he wanted answers: Why was she here?  
"Tsukumo..." He couldn't say anything other than her name. What else was there to say to the girl you thought was dead?  
_I'm sorry about all of this..._  
_I wish I could have been there for you._  
_I also hope you don't remember being stabbed by Bi Han._  
He couldn't have said that. Not to her about what she had been looked the same as before. Her bright brown eyes that resembled sweet pastries. Her hair long and uncoiled, with strips of yellow as well as her headband. She wore her armor and colors with pride, the way her brother has. That's what ninjas do; wear their colors like a flag, a flag of yellow and black.  
Tsukumo was just staring at him. Her brown eyes filled with hatred and darkness. she wanted to rip him apart. Her heart begged for it, for that taste of blood thirst. The princess didn't do much for her taste now - but the quenching pleasure of a broken heart. That - that would settle her body well, help heal the heart that froze in her body.  
"I thought you were -"  
"Dead?..I was. Thanks to Bi Han-san." her voice was a cold chilling sound, much cooler than Sub-Zero's icy blue eyes or the deep blue that wrapped his body.  
"I don't understand..." He began,before taking a small step forward. Taking all of her in.  
She cocked her head back and stared at the moon. Outworld's moon was more of a luminous purple than a bright radiant white that shown in earthrealm. It would match perfectly with the deeper shaded sky. Tundra was close enough to smell her scent. The sweet scent of honeysuckle,and pomergrate. A scent he well loved when he would hold her.  
"I was waiting for you." she says to him.  
This had to be a dream, a horrible dream. He would wake up and she would be gone,and he would still believe that she was dead. 

He remembered the feeling he had when he heard that his brother had killed her. He was training hard with Smoke in front of the grandmaster. both young boys fighting hard and thought out each other's plans of Kuai Liang was smarter than his friend and learned to follow the traveling mist that circled him around. After the battle was done, Tundra had met his brother's stern expression.  
Bi Han was always proud of his younger brother. He had grown since those days the two spent alone on the streets. No one knew who or what happened to Bi Han and Kuai Liang's parents; the boys would sit and watched each other's backs until that day. When they had met the Grandmaster. He was a slim elder man. judging by how tall he was and how strong he looked - he looked at the boys with admiration,as if there was something special within them. Some sort of talent hidden within and waiting to come out. Bi Han was the oldest out of the two, so his training was more intense and keen. Kuai Liang would sneak in and watch; his curious eyes staring as his older brother threw iceballs within the training ground. Turning the whole room into a winter land. He looked up at Bi Han with such inspiration.  
It nearly killed him,when he had found out what his brother did. Taking out the entire Shirai- Ryu village,and -and killing innocent children.  
Kuai Liang had walked into a private room and saw his brother leaning against a nearby wall. His hand holding something- a yellow cloth that was bounded by two large black beads at the end of cloth. making it look like a headband or a necklace. It had looked like one Tsukumo wears around her neck.  
"Brother.. where did you get that?" Kuai Liang had asked, hoping that what he thought was not what exactly happened. It took all of him not to run off and see her,to write letters to her. perhaps Bi Han knew his secret, that he would venture out a dawn in order to see her. To see the sister of the legendary Scorpion.  
" You were discreet, brother. Far better than I had expected from you." Kuai Liang stared blankly at his brother, watching as he stood up on his feet. He had almost thought- he had heard the sound of admiration in his words.  
"You saw her, didn't you?" He stared into Bi Han's eyes, holding back his emotions with a deep shuttering breath. He could see the grim answer on his face, the thought of her dead corpse laying there; her eyes staring into the light as her body felt cold.  
Why did she come back to this place? Did he save her,only to hear of her death again? Kuai Liang was angered at her stubborness. He didn't know how hurt he was until he felt her head band in his hands. It was a soft feeling,silk cloth and delicated beading. He could tell she rarely wore it, it was worn only during her missions.  
"It was something I cannot avoid. As much as I wanted to," His statement was like a frozen dagger in his heart. Rage was bleeding out of the now mortal wound.  
"You could have avoided it!" Kuai Liang snapped out. "She did nothing wrong! "  
As if he had yet to see it,Bi Han's hand connected against his younger brother's pain it held. The blow had left a stinging red mark on his cheek.  
"You thought I wanted her dead...? A woman whose condition did not bother me." Bi Han watched as his brother craddled his face. The red mark slowly began to turn into a purplish and blue color. like crackling ice. "Allow me to make this clear, little brother. you weren't even suppose to see her. Had the grandmaster heard of this...Do you know what could have happened?!"  
But Kuai Liang knew - they both knew - This was more than just a simple love to them. Had either grandmast knew of their affairs ; Tsukumo wouldn't be in hell alone.  
"You think I care...?! I...I -"  
Before Tundra could say more, the door had slid open. A dark skinned man with dreads had bowed respectively at the two - or perhaps it was just at Bi Han. He was the only one who turned to greet the man.  
"Bi Han , The grandmaster wishes to speak to you."  
"Regarding the tournament?"  
The man nodded and took one last look at Kuai Liang. His eyes were casted in curiousity; Kuai Liang only looked away. Not wanting any symptathy from anyone. Then he had left out of the room and awaited for Sub-Zero to come with him.  
"We will discuss more of this later." Bi Han declared, giving one last look, before walking out of the room.

It was the last time he had ever seen his brother again.

Fire rose from Tsukumo's feet and melted the Ice that trapped her legs. Breaking free. Her eyes staring at the man before her. He wanted him dead. He lied and betrayed her, because he truly didn't love her. That was what the Sorcerer had said to her. Tundra had let her escape,because he had wanted her dead -_last._ Sliding her mask back on to her face, Tsukumo went for to him with a punch to the face. Tundra had blocked it, holding her balled fist into his hands. covering her small fingers. She still was as soft as he remembered. So close to the touch of silk,that it startled him more than it did before. She had quickly moved away and drove a kick to his side. He had caught that too - this began to bother Spektra. enrage her if anything else.  
"I do not wish to fight you." He said, only to meet a metal wrapped fist to the face. He had let go of her leg and she moved her legs to and tripped him off his feet- making a clean _take down._ Before Sub- Zero could evade or roll away, Spektra was in the air and lengthy legs ablaze and brought down on his cold hands - which were locked around her ankle and she was brought down to the ground. She figided to get back on her feet, only to feel Sub-Zero's heavy body sitting on her hips. Forcing her body down and her arms over her head, freezing her wrists in place.  
"Tsukumo, stop it.. I - " Spektra's leg was connected with the back of his head, she had seized this moment to move her hips and kick him away. She found that troubling at first , Tundra was bigger than her, though she was tall. the weight of his muscles was begining to crush her delicate yet sturdy frame. With a twist of her body, Spektra lifted the man's body using her hips. She used what all her hands could muster,just to break free from the ice shackles.  
It was no good.  
Sub - Zero's ice cuff were beginning to turn her wrists blue. Not by the tightness,but by the freezing agony of the ice.  
"I do not intend to fight you,Tsuk-"  
"Spektra...you don't deserve to call me that anymore." She remarked.  
Sub- Zero cleared his throat and tried to restrain himself.  
"Spektra..." He repeated," Why are you in Outworld?"  
Spektra rolled her eyes and began to lose feeling in her hand. She looked up to see that her chains were still on her wrist ,ever so tightly wrapped as it were before. So tight, that she could see a thin trail of crimson oozing down her arms. Traveling like a snake traveling down its path towards food. Sub- Zero stood up and noticed her bleeding. He wasn't too sure if he should let her go or not - she _was_ planning to kill him.  
"Tsu- Spektra, I can't stop remembering you. I wanted to see you again, but I couldn't. I had more training to do,and I didn't expect you to return to your village. Bi Han said he wanted to avoid - "  
He paused to see that her hands were melting the ice. slowly and sure, he was watching the ice turn into water.  
"Bi Han wanted to avoid it. He felt like his job wasn't done? because I was still alive?" she asked, turning her head towards her arm. her beauty was divine, her long hair pillowing around her head. "You betrayed me, for a clan that has no honor at all! Did you think Bi Han would actually accept your love for me? No, he wouldn't. Ninjas aren't suppose to show emotion."  
Spektra smirked and watched as Sub - Zero turned away from her, his head lowered as he took all of her words in.  
"That's not true."  
"It's not,you say."  
He finally lifted his eyes from the ground and met hers. Deep inside, she could see his guilt and suffering. His pain,building from had happened.  
"Tell me where your brother is." He asked, crouching low towards her side.  
Spektra growled and looked away from him. How could she tell him something she didn't even know? She could even tell he was getting frustrated with her and she didn't care. He brushed her hair from her face and lowered her mask. Her security was not taken from her, her face shown again to him, and he had brushed his hand against her tender cheek. Her eyes were glistening - for she had given him all the trust she could give to one aside from her brother. And he had let it float away. Like a flower in the sky, or ashes into the water. Like smoke in the air. Spektra was like a hollow molding of the girl she was before. He had seen the innocent girl he loved, the pure heart that would beat rapidly when she was close to him. The face that would blush when she had heard from him or seen him in glimpse. This was the sign of betrayal.  
"Tsukumo.." He had pulled down his mask and at that moment,she had turned her face. Not wanting to see nor touch him. Her eyes shut as she lifted her feet and locked them around his neck. Choking him with her thighs. She had broken free from the ice shackles and watched as Tundra squirmed and struggled - moments later he had passed out, his body going limp between her legs. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as soon as she let go; setting back onto her feet, Spektra took one last look at the man that laid near the puddle of melted ice water.  
"I'm sorry.." She half-mumbled to herself, and within the depths of flame. She vanished.

Tsukumo looked around and saw a group of people. Men,All of them. Wandering within the castle. She had recognized the one in the middle. He wore white and blue, the sash around his waist held a medallion. His eyes were as bright as lightning,and he had also worn a straw hat. Tsukumo took no chance on marching up to the thunder god, she needed answers and she knew whom to get them from. Besides,she had heard from other kombatants that Raiden was the one who spoke to Scorpion before he fought Cyrax and Sektor.  
Then, he had led Sub-Zero- Bi-Han- to his death.  
She needed to talk to Raiden,but she knew the others would be involved. So she took chances,and he had spotted her from the moment she had walked in.  
"Thunder god." She declared, her heels clicking along the stone tiles of the courtyard. Raiden's eyes were filled with shock. He knew exactly who she was, and who she resembled. The way the yellow brightened her skin,and her brown eyes were lighter than it normally was.  
"It cannot be." Raiden spoke his thoughts out loud as the woman before him had paused. The man next to him just stared, something bothered him about the way she greeted Lord Raiden. As If she had no respect for the god at all.  
"I request an audience with you,privately." she says.  
"The thought that you were dead- how can you be alive?" Raiden began to ask. " Do you walk among us like your brother? Dead and serving Quan -Chi?" Tsukumo had shook her head, Raiden had no intentions to listen to her. She can tell that from the moment he spotted her. Either way, she was aware that he has more answers than she does.  
"I...I need to know more of my brother. Where does he reside? I know there is more to this than what I know. Why would Bi-Han kill my clan, The Shirai-Ryu were on good terms with the Lin Kuei. what made him go through with this."  
Raiden looked into the eyes of the young girl. She looked so much like her brother,it was like a mirror. He had been aware of the encounter she had with Princess Kitana; and he was impressed, The Princess of the Shirai - Ryu was a force to be reckoned with. He could see that,just by looking at her. He had placed a hand on her shoulder ; at first, Spektra glared at the god's hands,and watched him draw back. He had also sensed the lack of trustworthiness she had with him, nor anyone she encountered.  
"Scorpion resides in the Netherealm. He serves a sorcerer by the name of Quan - Chi. " Spektra's expression was a look of defeat. She shook her head as her hands fell off her waist. she moved her hands through her hair as she tried to take it all in. But Raiden continued.  
"Sub - Zero was also tricked by his own clan.." He had paused,and watched her face changed. Looking at him as well as fighting her tears.  
"Sub-Zero was responsible?" She asked, biting back the sharp taste of upcoming anger that was crushing her throat.  
"No. Sub-Zero,too, was decieved. You have spoken to his younger brother, Tundra?"  
"Yes, He claims, Sub-Zero wanted to avoid conflict,and my death as well. He had not direct intentions of killing my clan." She informed him. Raiden only nodded.  
"His heart still beats in pain." He noted her expression. "And yours too."  
Spektra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, Raiden had taken the hint and moved on.  
"Both were tricked by the sorcerer Quan - Chi. Sub-Zero was tricked by the Lin Kuei to kill you and your clan,and Scorpion was tricked into killing someone who did nothing wrong. The man who attacked you when you arrived...was Bi Han himself."  
Spektra's chest was on fire. It's beating soared pass her ears. Her legs had given up on her and she was now on her knees. Holding her heart through her armor.  
_Nii-sama, you were tricked...by your master?!_  
She felt the fire craddling around her, engulfing Raiden with her too; Her face was bewildered, her body frozen as she unleashed Hell's Flaming Angel into the world. Her wrait was fresh,born into the world like a premature child; her anger getting the best of her.  
"Spektra..!"  
She didn't listen. Her eyes were lost into the ground now. She had been lied to for some most of her life. And now, she had it all figured out - Tundra lied to her ,in order to smeave her. Only,She was a fool. Too Foolish to listen to his warning - and she had hated him for it.  
For telling her that she was in danger.  
"Spektra.." She turned her head to look up at Raiden. " You have every reason to be upset,but this is not the way to use it. We are here to put a stop to Quan - Chi as well as Shao Kahn, we could use your assistance as well."  
Before Spektra could respond, the door bursted open.

In came a woman in green. One whom must've assumed she was an ally with Princess Kitana. Her skin was dark,and her eyes were green,ironically matching her suit. Spektra tilted her head to the side and noticed that in her right hand was a small staff.  
The yellow girl had grinned. She knew that staff was able to stretch out twice its size - it looked like the staff she had- which only made things more entertaining.  
"By the orders of Shao Kahn, you are to leave this area now." She demand. Before casting her green eyes on Spektra." You are the one who defeated Kitana."  
Spektra flipped her hair and watched as the woman's staff stretched out. She wasn't so impressed. She,was actually glad that the woman had shown up. She needed someone to release this frustration on. So she too held out a small black bar. The woman in green watched in tense determination. She had never seen someone with a Bo' Staff like her.  
But it had opened a challenge for her.  
The woman swung her staff over her head, But Spektra shifted the staff from her shoulder in a quick motion and connected her black staff with her silver. Given the moment, the woman drove her fist against Spektra's midsection. She drew back her hand, and - met a even fast connection of the black staff. Spektra forced her knee to the woman's chin, hearing the shattering of her jaw bone.  
There were a quick and heavy exchange of blows from both hands and of the women suffered a number of attacks and marks. The woman's dark skin recieved burn marks,and bruises along her rib cage,and back side. Spektra's suit covered most of her marks. She had recieved many scartches and bruises,not to mention her leg felt like it was on the verge of breaking on woman was an exceptional fighter, but Spektra finished the fight. Just as the woman flew against the wall of the courtyard, With a reckless yet percise swing, Spektra connected the staff over and over against the woman's skull. Not stopping until, she had stopped twitching.  
" Feeling better?" She had turned around and stared at Johnny Cage. She wanted to jump onto him and tell him all about how much a fan she was of his movies. How much of a fan she was of _his._ she cleared her throat and dropped the woman's staff onto her body and nodded.  
"Seriously, a total hottie like you doesn't need to be covered in blood." He said.  
"I do not have the time or day for you." She simply said.  
She had forgotten that he was an asshole,and he had the biggest ego she had ever seen. Before she could leave, Johnny had his hand on her arm; slowly getting closer to her.  
"C'mon, you could at least just have the time for me."  
She quickly snatched her arm from him. she still had her anger left in her. it was rising rather quickly,now that Cage was touching her.  
"A Hottie like you could kept me warm in many ways and every day."  
That was it, Spektra's anger took over her and she drover her fist against his jaw. Over and over and over. One punch heavier and blazing than the other; Cage's face was beginning to swell up, but she kept going more punches after more until - Someone had held her fist in mid swing. It was a man named Jax, His swollen arms and large hands covering hers like a crater being covered by ice. He stared at her as she drew back her fist.  
"Look, I know Cage's a pain in the ass,but you have to calm down."  
"But he.." She began, but he shook his head and waved it her be alone to cool off.  
"Jaxson Briggs is right. Meet us when you are in a calmer mind." Raiden said,before walking away.  
While Spektra was alone, she watched as the sky began to turn, the trees brushing couldn't really be calm. Not after hearing her brother's struggle; not after hearing of Bi-Han. After seeing Tundra , asking her for forgiveness. She had let out a harsh shriek, crying in fueling rage. Then, Just as she were about to leave to catch up with Raiden, She turned her head and spotted a swirl ray of firey light opening at the nearby wall. It looked like a portal of some kind, Kind of like the one she had used when she first came to Outworld; only that portal was a violet color and this one was a Orange with bright specks of bronze. The lighting glowed it's hellish color around Spektra, it's wind blowing her hair in it's grasp. She had turned to face it directly,and suddenly- _**GET OVER HER!**_


End file.
